L'amour et le bien ne triomphent pas toujours OS
by WatchHeart7076
Summary: -Et bien, tu sais quoi? Je me demande encore ce que je fais avec toi. - Je crois que tout à été dit... - Je te demande pardon. Se passe pendant la Bataille de Poudlard. OS DragoHermione


**Bonjour! **

**Alors, me voici avec mon premier OS, j'espère que vous allez l'apprécié. Je vous le dit tout de suite, ce n'est **PAS UN HAPPY END.

**Pour ceux qui n'aiment pas les Bad End, vous pouvez tout de même le lire, ce n'est pas moi qui va vous en empêcher :P**

**On se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture :) **

L'amour et le bien ne triomphent pas toujours

La Grande Bataille de Poudlard.

Une bataille où se mêlent les géants, les acromentulas, les détraqueurs et les sorciers (Mangemorts, membres de l'Ordre du Phoénix, élèves et personnel de Poudlard). Une bataille où on se bat pour nos idéaux, ou simplement pour suivre le mouvement, par peur de mourir, par envie de faire partie du clan des vainqueurs et par envie de protéger sa maison.

D'un côté, il y a les Mangemorts qui se battent pour prôner la pureté du sang et pour entrer dans les bonnes grâces du Seigneur des Ténèbres. S'ils ne le font pas, ils mourront tout simplement. Les géants, les acromantulas et les détraqueurs se battent à leur côté, leur offrant une aide précieuse.

De l'autre, il y a nous, membres de l'Ordres, élèves, personnel de Poudlard, simples sorciers n'ayant pour aide qu'un bout de bois nous permettant d'user d'une magie qui se propage à l'intérieur de nous.

Étant Sang-de-Bourbe, on ne croit pas en mon pouvoir, mais il est bien là. Moi, Hermione Granger, sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération et Miss-je-sais-tout internationale, suis prise dans cette guerre.

Je suis là, en sueur sur le champs de bataille, du sang tâchant mes mains, mes vêtements et mon visage, épuisée par l'effort et la concentration. Je tiens grâce à l'adrénaline et la peur de tomber sous la baguette d'un ennemi. De tomber douloureusement. Me connaissant, je sais qu'ils prendront leur temps. Ce qui me motive, c'est de protéger ce qui fut ma deuxième maison, protéger mes amis, protéger les Moldus ainsi que le reste du monde de la rage du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Celui-ci n'a pour but que de purifier la lignée des sorciers, éliminer les Moldus et, enfin, tuer le garçon à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair, le Survivant qui s'en est sorti plus d'une fois face à lui, qui l'a défié et qui lui a tenu tête. Harry Potter, sorcier célèbre depuis sa naissance et aussi mon meilleur ami. Il est la raison principale du pourquoi je me bats. Je sais que, une fois Voldemort vaincu, il pourra enfin vivre en paix.

Mais bon, concentrons nous sur la bataille, un Mangemort me défie.

-_Expelliarmus! _

Il esquive adroitement mon sort avec un informulé, puis me renvoie une attaque de la même façon. J'adopte sa méthode et lui envoie un Stupéfix. Il le pare une seconde fois. J'enchaîne les sorts de désarmements, d'entrave et même un Sortilège Impardonnable. Je vois ses yeux qui s'éclairent de surprise sous son masque. Puis, je fige. _Ses yeux._

Soudain essouflée, j'abaisse ma baguette.

-Drago...

Il plisse les yeux avant de retirer son masque. Devant moi se trouve Drago Malefoy, Sang-Pur, Mangemort et... ex petit-ami. J'admire son visage qui m'a tant manqué, ses traits droits et fins, son maintien, ses cheveux blonds, ses bras minces et musclés tout à la fois, et, le mieux, ses yeux. Ils sont d'un bleu-gris troublant, poignant, glacé. Un regard si froid et pourtant si chaud à la fois... Mais ça, c'était avant. En cinquième année, nous nous rencontrions en secret et avons partagé quelque chose. Enfin, je le croyais. Il s'acharnait encore plus sur Harry et me répétait qu'en fait, il était jaloux que le Survivant passe plus de temps avec moi que lui. Cette jalousie me suffisait pour me dire que c'était bel et bien réciproque, qu'il m'aimait lui aussi. Il s'était excusé pour les insultes, et je lui avais pardonné. On se rencontrait dans la Salle sur Demande, puis les choses ont commencé à déraper. Il s'est mis à travailler pour le compte de cette abominable harpie d'Ombrage pour causer le plus de torts à Harry et je lui en ai voulu. On s'est disputé un soir. On s'est quitté définitivement après.

**Début du Flash Back**

_-Pourquoi tu fais ça? Pourquoi tu _me _fais ça?!_

_-Hermione, essaie de me comprendre, je dois continuer à jouer mon rôle de méchant envers Potter, toi et Weasley, je n'ai pas le choix. Sinon, ça va éveiller les soupçons et les Mangemorts pourraient s'en prendre à toi, et ça, c'est la dernière chose que je souhaite. _

_Nous étions face à face dans la Salle sur Demande, moi lui balançant des questions à la figure alors que lui tentait de me calmer._

_-Je m'en fiche! ai-je hurlé, hystérique. Tu n'es pas obligé d'être aussi mesquin! Le simple fait de t'embarquer dans la Brigade Inquisitoriale est suffisant, tu n'es pas obligé de participé aussi activement! Je le vois à quel point ça te plais d'essayer de choper Harry. Je le vois à quel point tu lui cherche le moindre défaut. Et bien, tu sais quoi? Des défauts, tu en as beaucoup plus que lui, et pas les plus plaisants! Parfois, je me demande ce que je fais encore avec toi.  
><em>

_Un silence s'est installé entre nous, coupé seulement par le crépitement du feu fournit par la salle. L'expression de Drago s'est modifié. Son visage s'est fermé, revêtant un masque froid et impassible, mais je voyais au fond de ses yeux que je l'avais blessé. Je me suis rendue compte de mes paroles brusques et méchantes. J'ai couvrit ma bouche avec ma main, puis j'ai tendu l'autre vers lui. Automatiquement, il s'est reculé._

_-Drago, je te demande pardon, je.._

_-Non, _Granger_, m'a-t-il coupé sèchement. Je crois que tout à été dit et, à l'avenir, pour toi ce sera Malefoy. Compris?_

_Il est sortit en trombes, me laissant seule dans la Salle sur Demande avec rien d'autre que des regrets et une profonde tristesse. _

**Fin du Flash Back**

Ensuite, il a bien sûr redoublé d'efforts pour nous avoir, et il nous a eu. Je lui en ai voulu, mais je savais que je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. J'avais brisé le Prince des Serpentards. Il restait froid et indifférent, mais je voyais, les rares fois où nos yeux se croisaient, le gouffre qu'il avait en lui et la douleur qu'il ressentait. Je le comprenais, je ressentais la même. Puis, il y a eu la sixième année. Sa mission, la marque et la pression. La peur de mourir et de voir sa famille tuée. Je l'avais retrouvé un jour dans les toilettes, pleurant. C'était la première fois que je le voyais ainsi. Il m'a laissé le bercé, m'a déposé un baiser dans le cou et m'a murmuré qu'il était désolé et qu'il m'aimait. C'est à ce moment que j'ai vu la marque ornant son avant-bras, et j'ai complètement oublié ses paroles, lui jetant un regard de dégoût et le laissant à son désespoir, me dégoûtant moi-même par la même occasion. Quel genre de monstre avais-je été à ce moment-là? J'avais fait preuve d'un tel manque d'humanité et surtout de maturité. Je m'en suis voulu énormément par la suite, essayant de le revoir pour m'excuser. Il s'était éloigné à chaque fois, réduisant à l'échec chacune de mes tentatives d'approche. J'avais finit par laisser tomber, me résignant à sa décision.

À cet instant, nous sommes de nouveaux face à face, mais la situation est pire. Nous sommes en guerre, et nous sommes l'un contre l'autre. Alors que je continue mon observation, mes yeux se remplissent de larmes.

-Je suis tellement désolée, Drago, je commence, la voix tremblante. Je ne voulais pas tout ça, j'ai essayé de te parler, je voulais m'excuser de mon attitude, tu sais que je t'aime toujours et...

-Tais-toi.

Je ne peux qu'obéir, hébétée. Malgré l'ordre, sa voix n'est pas froide. Elle est désespérée. Il s'avance à grands pas vers moi, m'agrippe le bras et la sensation désagréable du transplanage m'étouffe. Je me retrouve soudainement dans une sorte de cabane miteuse, mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder sur le décor. Je suis pressée durement contre le mur, alors que la bouche de Drago s'écrase durement contre la mienne. Je réponds automatiquement à son baiser, m'accrochant à lui comme si j'allais mourir si je m'éloignais. Ses doigts frôlent frénétiquement mon corps et son souffle saccadé s'écrase contre ma peau.

-Es-tu blessé? me demande-t-il entre deux baisers.

Je secoue négativement la tête.

-Et toi?

-Non.

On reprend alors notre baiser, plus doucement cette fois. Je m'éloigne finalement de lui, des larmes coulant sur mes joues. Il les essuie avec son pouce et m'effleure le front avec ses lèvres.

-Je te demande pardon, murmura-t-il.

-Tu es tout pardonné, je m'empresse de répondre. Je suis fautive aussi dans l'histoire, j'espère que tu vas me pardonner aussi.

-Bien sûr, dit-il.

Nous nous observons, puis son visage se fend d'un sourire tendre.

-Tu m'as manqué.

Je répond à son sourire et me colle contre lui, savourant la sensation de ses bras autour de moi. Nous restons ainsi longtemps, puis j'entends des cris au loin. Je me redresse.

-Drago, où sommes-nous, je demande avec empressement.

-Dans la cabane hurlante.

-Est-ce que tu entends?

Les cris deviennent soudain plus nets. Je perçois clairement les paroles, et mes jambes faiblissent d'un coup.

-HARRY POTTER EST MORT!

Drago s'agenouille au sol avec moi, tremblante dans ses bras. Les yeux écarquillés, je n'y crois pas. Pas Harry. Non, je vous en prie, non. Pas Harry. Il devait survivre. Il ne s'appelle pas le Survivant pour rien. La colère s'empare de moi et je me relève en fixant Drago avec colère, le son de ma voix frôlant la folie.

-C'est de _ta _faute, Drago! C'est une machination, n'est-ce pas? Tu es de mèche avec les Mangemorts et tu m'as embobinée, tu m'as éloignée de la bataille pour avoir Harry, je le sais!

-Hermione, voyons, tu t'entends parler? Je n'ai rien à voir avec...

-LA FERME! Ne me ment pas! Je le sais. C'est de ta faute! _TA FAUTE! _

Je m'avance vers lui et commence à le frapper au torse de mes poings, sanglotant et déversant un flot de paroles incompréhensibles.

-HARRY... TA FAUTE... TE DÉTESTE... ENFOIRÉ...

Il m'attrape alors les poignets et m'immobilise en plaquant sa main sur ma bouche, l'air effrayé.

-Hermione, s'il te plaît, chut...

-ESPÈCE DE...

-HERMIONE!

BANG! Le mur juste à côté explose, me clouant le bec. Pétrifiée, j'observe Bellatrix Lestrange et Lucius Malefoy passer par le trou, nous couvant d'un regard à la fois amusé et méprisant.

-Tiens, tiens. Qu'avons-nous là? susurre Bellatrix. Une Sang-de-Bourbe. Bravo, Drago. Tu l'as gardé pour nous, tu es un bon Mangemort, mon neveu.

Drago me jette un regard désespéré alors que je secoue la tête. _Je le savais. _

-Salaud, je siffle entre mes dents.

-Hermione, crois-moi, ce n'était pas mon intention.

-Ah, non? Ce n'était pas ton intention, mon fils, intervient Lucius Malefoy. Tu es donc un Traître à son sang? Tu t'es souillé avec une Sang-de-Bourbe?

Drago ne répond pas, se contentant de baisser les yeux face à son père.

-Je crois qu'il n'y a pas grand chose à rajouter, Lucius.

Celui-ci acquiesça avant de lever sa baguette en direction de Drago.

-_AVADA KEDAVRA!_

Avec horreur, j'observe le corps de mon amour se raidir, puis tombé au sol, les yeux ouverts, vides. _Mort_. Harry et maintenant lui. Non. Il y en a probablement d'autres. Dans ma tête, les visages de Ron, Ginny, Mr. et Mrs. Weasley, Lupin, Tonks, mon père et ma mère s'imposent à moi. Je n'ai plus envie de me battre. Ils doivent déjà tous être morts à présent. Mes parents, je peux les considérer comme tel, ils ne se souviennent pas de moi. Je fixe alors les deux Mangemorts face à moi et murmure.

-Qu'on en finisse.

Deux éclairs verts se dirigent vers moi. C'est la fin.

**Vala! **

**Bon, c'est pas une perle. J'ai moi-même déjà lu mieux, mais bon, soyez indulgent(e)s, c'est mon premier :O **

**J'espère que vous avez tout de même apprécier et j'aimerais que vous me disiez une vraie opinion, même si c'est un simple : C'est bon, c'est déjà beaucoup. Alors, une petite review pour exprimer vos pensées à propos de cet OS (Nul à chier, passable, bien, extra, encore meilleur que l'histoire original (cote impossible à atteindre selon moi) ). J'aimerais aussi savoir ce que je pourrais améliorer, changer, retirer, bref, votre opinion. **

**Cordialement, **

**WH7076**


End file.
